Goodnight and Goodbye
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: it had been a nightly routine, telling her to go to sleep. now all that's left is an empty bed.


**title: **Goodnight and Goodbye

**ship: **rivetra

**summary: **it had been a nightly routine, telling her to go to sleep. now all that's left is an empty bed.

**notes: **i'm attempting to finish this one.

* * *

_can i be close to you?_

* * *

Levi paused in his step as a sudden noise met his ears, leaving him suspicious.

It was awfully late—much too late for anyone to be awake. So what exactly had he heard?

His face remained blank as he padded forward, following the echo towards the source. He walked down a hallway or two, eyes scanning each door slowly.

"_Ugh!" _

He inclined his head to the right, finding the origin directly in front of him. With poise of an official officer, he strutted forward, giving a quick recession of raps.

_Bang!_

He felt annoyance fill him at a fast rate, the usually quiet noises amplified by the silence of midnight.

The mysterious person's footsteps hurried towards the door, failing to open it quietly.

Levi felt his lip tug down in disgust at the creaking noise the door made.

He opened his mouth to _quietly _threaten the living daylights out of this _obnoxious moron_—

When suddenly he found himself looking down (that was a first) into bright hazel eyes.

"H-Heichou!" The woman squeaked, straightening her back out instantly. His eyes raked her over in confusion, causing her to blush deep red when she realized she was only in a nightgown.

"E-Excuse my outfit sir..I didn't...expect you.." She mumbled weakly, obviously embarrassed. He brushed the thought off all together, remembering why he was there in the first place.

"What are you doing up so late?" He asked bluntly, eyebrow quirked. She sank backwards slightly, her cheeks even a more brighter color.

"W-Well, s-s-sir...I couldn't sleep is all." She answered truthfully, staring down at the ground. Levi's frown deepened slightly, his cold gray eyes never straying from her.

"Then sit in bed and shut up. You're making too much racket in here." He quipped, making her flinch slightly. The woman quickly looked back up, an apology forming on her lips.

"—Just, sleep." Levi quickly intervened, not wanting to waste time on useless words. She frowned slightly, nodding meekly like a scolded puppy.

He gazed at her for a moment longer than appropriate before finally catching himself, quickly turning away, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Well then, you are dismissed." He addressed, wanting to go back to his own bed.

Without looking up, she mumbled sadly, "goodnight, Heichou." Before reaching for the door once more.

He paused her door half way, meeting her eyes once again.

"Goodnight, Petra." He said in a light voice before turning around and walking back towards his quarters.

* * *

Levi sat at the long dining table alone, sipping precariously at his mug.

"Good morning, Captain!" A rather perky voice chirped, and he turned his head to find a ginger haired woman grinning grandly at him.

"...Good morning, Petra." He said unenthusiastically, the complete opposite of the shining woman across from him.

"How did you sleep yesterday?" Petra asked curiously, pouring herself her own mug. He rose an eyebrow, wondering where she was going with this.

"...fine. And you?" He turned the question around, not sure how to deal with it. She turned to him once more, her smile blinding him.

"Wonderfully, actually!" She cooed, taking a seat next to him. "Better than I have in years, I think!" She giggled before taking a sip of coffee.

"..that's nice." He mumbled uncaringly, finishing his own cup. He hesitated getting up, sneaking a glance over towards the orange haired lady next to him.

He settled himself, deciding he could stay just a _little _longer.

* * *

"_Should I go ask him?"_

"_Don't be ridiculous, he'll think you're crazy!" _

"_Petra get a hold of yourself!" _

Levi Rivaille felt like snapping someone's neck. A certain someone's, to be exact.

Unlike the other night, he banged clearly on the door, telling Petra he meant business. When she swung the door open with a hopeful look, she shined happily when she saw who it was—

Only to be met with a pissed off look.

"Could you keep it down in here? I can _not sleep!" _He hissed. Usually, he was composed—but don't let those bags under his eyes fool you, Levi needed his beauty sleep just as much as an overly dramatic teenaged girl.

"Ohmigosh I am _so _sorry!" She bowed, voice loud and frantic. She straightened again in alarm, clamping a hand over her mouth when she realized (too late) that she had just yelled.

He clenched his fist furiously, keeping himself (barely) from punching her and putting her to sleep himself.

"I thought you said you slept wonderfully." He growled, crossing his arms over his small chest. She blushed, averting her gaze.

"I-I did, after you left I fell right to sleep. But now I just can't seem to and—..." She stopped herself, sighing tiredly.

"_Goodnight, _Petra." He said, though his voice held a warning. She nodded weakly, hands resting on the doorknob.

"Goodnight, Heichou." She mumbled sheepishly, closing the door with a subtle _click. _He turned on his heel, storming back to his warm and comfortable bed.

* * *

This routine continued tirelessly. She would make a loud noise, wake him up, and then he would tell her to go to bed and that'd be it. They never talked about it outside of the safety of night, like it was their own little secret.

It made Levi uneasy.

Why? Because sometimes...he found himself anticipating it.

It would happen randomly—he'd find a moment alone, whether doing paperwork or blanking out, and all of a sudden he would wish for it to be night time.

He'd catch himself—sometimes. Others, he'd let his thoughts drift on and on towards that kind smile she always greeted him with.

It felt exhilarating, really.

And absolutely terrifying.

* * *

He laid in his bed silently, staring lazily up at the dark cold ceiling.

Sleep would not come to him.

He sat up, brushing a hand through his hair before emitting an exasperated sigh.

_Goddammit. _He cursed internally, dragging his legs over the edge of the bed. He rose, walking cautiously towards the direction of his door.

Cold feet skimming over icy floor, he followed the path he now knew by heart to Petra Ral's bedroom.

He tapped hesitantly, suddenly self conscious.

He heard nothing in return, flaring his aggravation.

Barging in without thought, he looked towards her bed.

Only to see her already asleep.

A weird part of him was disappointed. Disappointed that his "goodnight" did not lull her to sleep. Disappointed that now, he would be awake all night.

Nevertheless, he strided in silently over to her bed. He watched her side rise and fall in breaths, making him smile.

"Goodnight, Petra." He mumbled, planting a chaste kiss on her forehead. Blinking in surprise at his own actions, he reared back—

Only to feel a pair of hands pressing against his cheeks.

"Goodnight, Levi." Petra whispered against his lips before pressing them together softly, her eyes closed.

Levi's gray eyes widened in surprise, yet it did not take long for him to submit to her affections, his own eyes fluttering shut.

* * *

Levi Rivaille walked towards his room in exhaustion, happy that he would finally be able to get some shut eye—

He paused mid step, hearing a loud noise. Craning his head, he began to hesitantly walk down the corridor.

He found himself outside of the bedroom he knew too well, heart swelling at the thought of her.

Pushing the door open quietly, he felt a small smile play at his lips.

"'Night, Petr—"

Only to be met with stripped bed sheets and darkness.

The man paled as his heart suddenly dropped, remembering _oh yeah, Petra's __**dead. **_

His vision blurred for a quick moment, causing him to sway. Grabbing onto the wardrobe, he steadied himself, inhaling a deep breath.

The woman he—undeniably—loved was...gone.

Never to return.

Thrown off the backside of a wagon.

_Titan food. _

He shook off the disgust filling his empty insides, staring towards the wardrobe to see a fallen picture frame. That's odd, he thought the room would've been completely cleared.

Picking the picture frame back up, he looked towards it curiously, only for his throat to tighten in pain.

There, was a picture of beautiful Petra. She was smiling at the camera, widely with her lovely hazel eyes glowing. She was wearing normal apparel, and he found it dashing on her.

_She's never coming back._

His hand tightened around the picture, causing the crack on the frame to make a dangerous noise. Frowning, he looked towards the empty bed.

"Goodbye, Petra." He corrected himself in a hollow voice, eyes dark as he saluted her one last time before walking out with the picture, heart heavy with sadness.

* * *

**first snk fanfic ! **

**please review if you can, i appreciate it very much.**

**((sorry for any OOCness)) **


End file.
